


Binhwan Christmas especial

by Blanca0



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanca0/pseuds/Blanca0
Summary: This is just a binhwan smut I did for christmas uwu





	Binhwan Christmas especial

Jinhwan and Hanbin were exhausted after their concert in Osaka. They got inside the car to finally go to their hotel. They were resting their bodies together, one against the other, sharing the warmth they missed these days because they had been busy. Hanbin composing, Jinhwan practicing his vocals and preparing for the new songs for their comeback. 

When they reached their hotel they both went to Hanbin's room. They wanted to sleep together, it was Christmas after all and they wouldn't want to celebrate it with anyone else. Hanbin sat on the sofa and tapped his lap to which Jinhwan understood immediately and made his way to sit there with a smile on his face. Hanbin admired him silently, his pink and soft hair, his eyes that looked at him dropping with love and adoration, his small but sexy frame. 

Jinhwab settled himself on Hanbin's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck to then rest his head on the crook of his neck. Hanbin instantly set his hands on his waist, making soothing circles with his thumbs. "Hanbin ah, I missed being like this so much. Let's spend all night together, ok?" Jinhwan sighed happily and let himself relax against Hanbin's caresses. "You can't imagine how much I wanted you to say if babe."  
"We've been busy but our fans' smiles make everything worth it. Hope they all have a Merry Christmas, especially binhwanpic, Min, Kat and all the binhwan family!" Hanbin smiled down at Jinhwan and patted his head "Yeah, I wish so too baby." Jinhwan pouted his lips and Hanbin kissed them gently, trying to show him how much he loves him through it but he knew it'd be impossible with just kissing.

Hanbin lifted Jinhwan and laid him on the bed "Merry Christmas my 13cm pink fairy!" Hanbin said cheerfully "I'm not 13cm!" Jinhwan said pouting. Jinhwan pressed his lips against Hanbin's and moved them hungrily, slightly biting his lower lip causing him to growl lowly "Merry Christmas... daddy." Jinhwan wrapped Hanbin's waist with his legs and pushed him down. "Are you going to give me my present, daddy?" Jinhwan gave him an innocent look. Hanbin's gaze changed to a serious one, "No, you've been a bad boy, baby. You don't deserve it." Jinhwan's body trembled. He needed to feel him so bad, he felt a big need to be filled to the brim with his essence. "Please..." Jinhwan begged, he just wanted it so much all pride was left behind. "I might give it to you..." Hanbin paused a bit to tease him "if you show me you do deserve it."

Jinhwan palmed Hanbin through his pants, earning a low moan from the latter. Jinhwan then proceeded to unzip Hanbin's trousers with his slightly shaking hands. "You won't get anything at this pace baby." Hanbin said annoyed. Jinhwan then hurried and took his lover's jeans along with his boxers, letting him see his half hard cock and placed his hands on it. He massaged it starting with the base and used his mouth to suck on the tip, twirling his tongue around it. He looked up at Hanbin and moaned at the sight of his lover's expressions and low grunts, the vibration making Hanbin feel it even more.

"Get on you hands and knees baby." Hanbin said commandly. Jinhwan complied and rushed to obey to Hanbin's words, he didn't need to be told twice. Hanbin stood up from the bed and went to the hotel's cabinet to take a strawberry flavoured lubricant and went back to the bed, placing himself behind Jinhwan. He took off Jinhwan's clothes and put his hands his naked butt, caressing his soft and milky buttocks. He lifted one hand and impacted it agains it, making Jinhwan moan loudly "Hanbin, please." he begged again.  
 "Who?" he said spanking him again. "Ah- d-daddy, pl-please... put your fingers in-inside of me." Jinhwan could feel tears falling down his cheeks. "No, no baby. I first have to punish you for not calling me daddy." his voice sounded dissapointed which frustrated Jinhwan. "Do you think my good boy can stand five?" Hanbin said spectantly. Jinhwan nodded swiftly and supported himself on Hanbin's lap, he could feel his dick brush against Hanbin's leg and he wanted to grind against it but he restrained himself.

"Baby, start counting." Hanbin said before spanking his left cheek hard and loud "Ahhn o-one.". Another spank, this time harder and on the right cheek. Jinhwan sobbed at the overwhelming pain and pleasure he was feeling "Tw-o". This time, he spanked twice the left cheek but never softer than the other times. Jinhwan was a sobbing mess "Th- three, fo-f- four" he said between cries. "Baby, here comes the last one." Hanbin had a perfect view of Jinhwan, his skin was getting bright red and hearing his lover's cries made him want to pounce onto him and fuck him senseless. No obstantly, he'd wait for it because they still had a lot of time and he wanted to enjoy it and make it last. He spanked him one last time and embraced Jinhwan who was crying.  
"Shh, baby you did so well. As expected from daddy's baby." he said while kissing his tears away. "Can I get it now? Do I deserve it? Am I good enough now?" his angel said looking at him with red eyes from crying. "Of couse, you're my good baby boy!" he said while leaving kisses all over Jinhwan's face. The latter laid his back down on the bed and parted his legs waiting for Hanbin who was getting the lube. Hanbin spread the strawberry flavoured gel on his fingers and pressed one against Jinhwan's pink hole and pushed it in at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt his fairy. He searched for the older's lips to kiss him and then enter anorher digit, also pinching his nipple with the hand that was left. "D-daddy, i-it ahhh feels s-ooo g-ah good." Jinhwan said panting and moaning at the great pleasure. "P-put it in now, please d-daddy." he circled his legs around Hanbin's waist and grinded onto him. Hanbin grunted and took his fingers out, replacing them with something bigger. He pushed in harshly, not holding back anymore. Hanbin held tight onto Jinhwan's waist, already knowing it'd leave marks after and not caring a bit. They both moaned at the delighting feeling of pleasure. Hanbin thrusted fast and hard, he took Jinhwan's legs above his shoulders making him change the position and it made the latter scream. The former smirked knowing what that meant.

Jinhwan's orgasm was near and after a few thrusts his came between their stomachs. He felt an extreme overstimulation which made him cry and grab desesperately the sheets, also taking his head back. "D-daddy, i-it hurts." Hanbin kept pouncing onto him quickly and with all his weight in every thrust. He clenched his ass onto Hanbin's dick. Hanbin growled and after some seconds, he came. His cum was filling him to the brim so deliciously he moaned in a high pitched voice. Hanbin turned them around, leaving Jinhwan on his chest. "Aren't you going to take it out?" Jinhwan questioned. "Why? I just want to stay like this, don't you like it?" Hanbin moved inside of Jinhwan and made him gasp. "W-wait..." he felt his cheeks burning bright. "Aren't you going to answer to daddy, baby?" He moved again, this time against his sweet spot. "AHhn! D-daddy, please... no more. I'm still sensitive." he pleaded "You know what baby? Any other time I'm going stay inside and move against your prostate all the night. I'll fill you up so good but I won't let you come. Sounds fun, right?" he moved again harder. "Jinhwan's face was funny, he imagined it and he began feeling himself hard again. "Merry Christmas baby, sleep well." the taller one whispered to his lover. Jinhwan sighed and stopped thinking about thise dirty thoughts "Merry Christmas darling" They fell asleep hugging each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it you can follow me on twitter where I post them first @blancatc0 ♡


End file.
